Bilbo and Smaug
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Bilbo and Smaug get to know each other in one way or another. First time doing these two as a pairing, please let me know how I did. Thanks. This is slash, male/male action.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello everyone! I hope everyone likes this one shot. This was in my head for the pass to days and I had to write it. Let me know what you guys thought by review, I would really enjoy reading your thoughts. Thank you to those who will review.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

He listened to the soft breathing of the creature that dared to enter his domain. A scent that was thrown into his face was sweet like honey with a slight spice to it and it could only belong to this being. Gold was thrown to the side with a horrible screech that only resembles a banshee before settling somewhere close to his large muzzle. He flinched unnoticed at such a sound that assaulted his ears. He heard sudden heighten breathing and a slight harsher beating of the creatures' heart vibrating against its chest. The sudden need to open his eyes to look upon this creature was as strong as a sirens hymn.

His large eyelid opened slowly as the creature started to once again move. He saw how small this creature was with little muscle that stretched over its bone structure. Pale milky skin looked inviting and he couldn't help, but to lick his lips at the possible tasty treat before him. A mop of curly brown hair fell a little over shoulders that were covered by a red waist coat that had seen better days. The small creature had ran its hand into its hair to clear his sight so that he could see the desired object he wanted. He watched how the creature dropped gold after gold as if searching for something; a smirk fell upon his large lips.

He moved his large tail closer to his body as he woke his legs. The rise of gold and jewels fell around his tail as it moved. He got his legs to move while raising his body. He moved around the small creature like a snake before completely raising to his full height. He laid his eyes on piles of gold and jewels and not the small creature. He tore over the piles of riches and with a prevailing voice; he spoke for the first time in sixty years.

"Well, Thief? I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air."

"Where are you? Where are you?"

His voice sounded huskier than he remembered. He leaned forward towards the feel of air that was coming from a hidden being. He tilted his head as his body followed the sudden footsteps kick up his riches. He gave chase. He didn't get much far for he had to hold on tight to the pillars that the creature had hidden behind to get out of his reach.

"Come now, don't be shy;" He chuckled as he leaned his heavy body against the stone pillars. He snaked his head and neck around the pillar to see. "Step into the light." He growled out as he didn't even get the beautiful creature to show itself. The ripple of impatience was riddled from the depths of his emotions that the emotion made his eyes look deadlier. The golden, fiery red eyes stared hard at the small hiding place that the creature could lean against. The only reassurance he had was the creature's harsh heartbeat that was remorseless beating against its chest telling him that he was at least looking in the right direction.

"There is something about you, something you carry. Something made of gold. Something far more…" He leaned his head back and gave a look that could pass for a rich orgasmic, mind blowing orgasm as his eyes heated up with want and lust as the last word slipped from his lips. "Precious."

The sudden appearance of the small creature startled him for a second. The creature looked upon him with fear enchanting his already appealing body. He took the creature in with sober eyes. He found that the strange creature had also such strange feet. They were large with a small cluster of brown hair and did he mention that they were large, like really large. He had never seen such a creature with such large feet before.

The red waist coat laid over a creamy colored shirt that had a few top buttons undone. A part of a pale chest was viewed from the undone buttons and he couldn't help the sudden need to consume this creature. Brown cotton like pants, ending at his ankles, was tied lazily onto his waist as if he half-assed getting dressed.

A strange creature, indeed.

"There you are thief." He let the words roll off his tongue as he leaned, well tried to lean further into the small cover to take a closer look at the creature. The honey and spice was coming from the strange being, but something much heavier drenched the creature.

"H-Hello." The creature stuttered out while pocketing a golden ring into his waist pocket. He watched, but didn't question it for now. He will get answer later, if he didn't eat the creature first.

"You smell different." He stated as he eye raped the creature. He watched how the individual pulled the waist coat closer to his body. He couldn't help, but smirk at the uncomfortable mortal. "What are you?" He asked truly curious of the thing before him. "I have not seen anything like you before." He contuine on as if the creature wasn't trying to answer him. He watched how the thing before turned slightly red with annoyance at his own person.

A strange one indeed.

"Tis rude to contuine speaking after asking a question." The creature rumbled losing his fear for a moment. If he had a brow, he would be lifting it in surprise. He has not been spoken to like that in years, not since his childhood days. He chuckled deeply as he gazed into the creature's widen eyes. Fear was leaking in the other's brown eyes once again.

"So touchy." He taunted. "Do forgive me, thief." The thief blushed. Blushed! He couldn't believe his eyes at the sight before him. This creature was more amusing than he thought; maybe just maybe he won't eat the small being. "Then tell me, what are you?" He asked once again and he waited this time. He watched how the smaller being flushed slightly before answering him.

"I am what you would call me a Hobbit." He stated without fear leaking into his words. The thief had somehow found his bravery somewhere in that tiny body of his.

"A Hobbit you say." He circled the pillar to face the hobbit at a different angle. "A hobbit." He mumbled as his gaze never left the small creature. The hobbit challenge his gaze with a strong and unnerving gaze of one of his own. "Tis rude to not introduce yourself, nor to enter someone's home." He growled as he rethought back to how the hobbit had snuck into his domain.

The hobbit had moved out from behind the pillar without thinking of the possible harm that he could do to the other's body. The hobbit looked apologetic at the large dragon that was peering at his small form. He felt the hesitation gaze that fell upon his figure as the dragon leaned slightly towards him. In a sudden light that surrounded the dragon had him shielding his eyes.

Once the light ceased, the hobbit peered over his arm and stared at an entirely different creature than the massive dragon from before. Instead of a red scaled dragon, stood a man with a small pair of red horns that circled like a rams set of horns. A matching tail swayed behind the man's naked figure. At the end of the tail was shaped like an arrow. The hobbit couldn't help, but look from the head to the tips of the other's toes. Long, wavy black, like ink, hair fell over his shoulders to end just before the mid-section of his chest, pale reddish tainted skin stretched over muscles that reminded the hobbit of a warrior. He looked further down the well sculptured muscles that lined the other's stomach to stare right between the man's thighs. A blush formed before he could look away.

"Are you going to introduce yourself, hobbit?" The man before him asked with a smirk. The hobbit blushed even darker, resembling a tomato. The hobbit watched the dragon turned man shake his body like a dog before meeting his gaze.

"Bilbo Baggins at your service." Surprisingly Bilbo didn't stutter with the way that the man before him strolled up to him. He had to look upwards. The man was tall, double his size even. The man's smirk was dangerous. It promised such dark, dirty things that had the small hobbit tremble before him.

"At you service, you say." The dragon man said as he took the small chin into his warm hand. The glow of his skin reflected off Bilbo's own pale skin. "I like the sound of that." Bilbo's eyes widen as he was pulled to a warm chest. A low rumble that sounded like a chuckle vibrated against his pinned hands. A sudden warm hand was under his shirt, covering his side in a heated touch. That same hand ran up his side while the other pulled him closer so that the other could lean and whisper into his ear:

"You offered, Mister Baggins." Bilbo's shirt was thrown off his body with that hidden hand he was guide to the floor with the dragon like man touring above him. Bilbo whimpered when those hands ran over his chest. The touch scorched his chest as emotions filling him that were unknown to him. The golden gaze of the one above him were looking at him with such desire that he didn't know how to act. Why would such a creature want him? Desire him?

"You are a sight." The dragon whispered against skin as he listened to the low moans of the hobbit. They were sounds that he would never get tired of, that he knows. He kissed the hobbit deeply while his hands ran over the chest, stopping above one pinkish nipple. He pulled away from those kissable lips to nip and lick at the nipple while his other hand played with the other.

Once they were at their peak from his heated touch, he worked his hand and mouth further down. He looked at the offended brown cotton pants with a frown. He untied the article of clothing before he slid them down the hobbit's legs. He threw them over his shoulder without looking where they landed. He ran his hands up the hobbit's ankles and turned him to lay the other onto his stomach. He reached down and inserted a finger while he kissed the shoulders of the startled hobbit.

"Are you a virgin, Mister Baggins?" He had asked softly as he worked another finger into the hobbit's opening. Bilbo whimpered as the fingers in him curled and pumped themselves in and out while they attack the special bundle of nerves with each new entrance.

"W-Why?" Bilbo answered with a moan. The being above him only chuckled before leaning down to whisper into his sensitive ears.

"I'll let you in on a secret," He started with a soft nip to the curve of the hobbit's ears. The whimper like groaned that the other produced, heated his desire even more. Not helping himself, he nipped at the ear again just to hear that beautiful sound once again. "This is something much more than gold and jewels that a dragon wants and that is a virgin, my dear hobbit. So, I'll ask again, are you a virgin?"

The dragon like man leaned back slightly as his fingers started to slow. He waited for the other to catch his breath to answer his question. Bilbo whimper at the loss of movement, but the question penetrated his lust induced mind.

"Y-Yes." He whimpered as those fingers slowly to move once again.

He worked three fingers into the hobbit before he pulled them out. Bilbo let a whimper slip from between his lips at the emptiness. He actually moaned when he felt the dragon like man's cock nudged at his virgin entrance.

The dragon like man entered him without going slow. It was just borderline brutal and the other didn't wait for the smaller body to get use to the size of the dragon. He leaned as he pulled himself out just before his tip was released from the tight entrance; he harshly pushed back inside the smaller body. He hit the bundle of nerves every time.

Bilbo gripped at the gold that laid around them as he felt the other enter him with a cry of pain. He didn't care much for the quick motions for that the heat that surround him, blanketing him had him whimpering as he was brought closer to his end. He heard the taller body growl low as he dug his nails into Bilbo's hips with each thrust. His thrusts gaining speed that a normal hobbit shouldn't be able to withstand. Bilbo meet each thrust with one of his own roll of hips.

Their moans, groans, and gasps filled the treasure hall.

"My name," The dragon whispered against his sweat coated skin. "My name, hobbit. Say it."

"Smaug!"

**~Line Break~**

The next time that Bilbo woke was to not the sight of Smaug, but his clothes that were placed in front of him in a neat and folded pile. A stone sat upon the pile burning brightly just like the Northern Star. Bilbo picked up the stone and held it in his hands to gaze upon it. A sudden shiver sent goosebumps running up his arms. Hurriedly placing his clothes back on his body, the hobbit looked behind to still see not sight of the dragon, nor the man called Smaug. He turned towards the entrance of the treasury hall before running up the long, hidden tunnel with the stone in his hand.

_**AN: Please, Please let me know what you guys thought of it by reviewing. Thank you!**_


	2. Sequel

_**AN: Hello! I hope everyone liked **__**Bilbo and Smaug**__**, here's the sequel that some of you been waiting for. I hope you all like the sequel, please leave a review! Thank you.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Sequel **

"_Smaug!"_

His name echoed as his howl vibrated the mountain as he came hard in the hobbit's body. He felt the smaller creature go limp in his arms as the activity finally caught up with the smaller body. He pulled himself out of Bilbo with a small whimper from the body below him. He smirked as he kissed the shivering body before lying down onto his side and wrapped the body with his arms. The heat that fell from his body in waves warmed the hobbit. He felt the smaller body curl tighter next to him and before sleep consumed him; Smaug let a smile form on his lips.

The next time Smaug woke was to the smaller body snuggled into his side. He looked down at the curls that fell into the hobbit's closed lids before he lifted himself away from the body. He watched how Bilbo curled into himself to somehow keep the warmth that had left contained in his small body. Frowning, Smaug placed a blanket across the naked body before he started to search for the discarded clothes.

He placed the folded clothes onto the floor right next to the hobbit before turning and started his search for the stone that the smaller body had come for. He picked the bright stone up with a frown and narrowed eyes. It was one stone that he didn't actually care for. It was nothing but a troublesome rock that brought on a case of madness to any dwarf that came into contact with it. Otherwise, Smaug wouldn't have been able to take the mountain in the first place if it wasn't for such a precious stone to the Durin line. Turning back to the pile of clothes, Smaug placed the stone and waited in the shadows for the other to wake up.

It wasn't long before Bilbo started to wake. He watched how the hobbit slowly sat up with a slight pinched scrunching his nose at the slight discomfort in his lower back. Bilbo looked down at the blanket before he looked up searching. Not finding who placed the blanket on top of him, Bilbo looked at the pile of clothes that Smaug had placed conveniently in front of him. Smaug watched how the small hobbit stood up while he grabbed the stone to look at.

The shinning thing of rock brought out the natural highlights that decor the little beings' hair that curled around slanted pointed ears and down a slender neck. Pale skin shined under the light that the stone gave off; illuminating markings that littered the bare chest. Smaug felt smug at the sight of said markings. The pale skin was covered by the creamy colored shirt, followed by the brown cotton pants. Smaug wanted to roll up to him and take those pathetic excused of clothes off the hobbit. He wanted to let his fingers roam the hidden skin while his lips and tongue brought out those sweet sounds that the other could only sing for him. The red waist coat was placed over his shoulders before he reached down and grabbed that blasted stone.

He saw how the hobbit looked back one last time before leaving.

His eyes scorching hot for the other, the only tall tale sign that he desired the other. He wanted the little creature below him once more and this will to consume surprises him. He has not taken a mate for the matter that he had not found anyone worthy of being his one, but this small creature had captured his fire like heart in a simple greeting. Just the mere thought of those dwarfs around him only had Smaug letting a snarling growl vibrate against the inner walls of the hall. The sound echoed as he tried to tell himself to not move forward, to follow the hobbit down that darkening hall.

But, the shadows kissed him as he followed the hobbit through the twisting halls until he reached the mouth of the doorway. He listened as the hobbit make his way towards the camping dwarfs with a small brief cry of their names. Smaug let his voice wash over him before he listened to the dwarfs congratulates him on the recovery of that blasted stone. He could hear the congratulated smacks that the dwarfs graced the hobbit.

Smaug followed the hobbit across the camp with only his eyes as he held his breath. Their leader, Thorin was looking at the hobbit with keen eyes that held an untold emotion in them. Smaug felt his inners roll at the thought that the smaller being could be taken away from him. He watched how the shaken hands of the dwarven king took the stone and gazed at it. His face broke into a smile before he looked into the hobbit's eyes. Smaug watched how the king's hand reached out towards the hobbit. It laid on the hobbit's shoulders innocently. The blush that graced Bilbo's face told him otherwise. He wanted to crush the dwarf before he could even try to take what was his.

The dragon strode back into his treasury hall with his face twisted in a snarl. He will have the hobbit before the dwarf could lay claim on the other. He stepped over the gold and gems that littered the mountain's floor with stomps of anger. His thoughts only circled around Bilbo and how he was going to win the other.

Stopping suddenly with a gaze downwards, Smaug leaned on the balls of his feet before he picked up the clasp. It was clear with a fiery red tainted glass. The edges of the clasp were done in a white gold that reached into a flower like pattern. The flower filled the entire clasp with elegant twirls and swirls of vines that circled the center of the flower. The flower itself resembled a Peony closely.

A fitting flower for the hobbit.

Smaug stood up with the clasp in hand with a small smile. Tonight he will present the clasp to the smaller being.

**~Night Fall~**

Bilbo couldn't fall asleep, his thoughts solely on Smaug. The dragon had been on his mind since he left the hall of gold. The way that the dragon had taken him…He wanted more, he wanted the dragon. He couldn't believe the thoughts that riddled their way into his head. The hobbit looked back over to the secret door as the thought of walking back into the gold pit of a hall would be worth going back. Judging the lighting from the moon, Bilbo quickly made his way towards the side of the mountain.

He climbed the wall silently once he reached said wall without waking a dwarf that slept around the camp fire. Bilbo stood in front of the door. Taking a step into the darkening hall, Bilbo froze. Two pairs of golden eyes looked back at him from a distance.

"You came back?" Smaug stated with shock. He couldn't believe that the smaller creature had returned. Bilbo looked shaken for a moment as if surprised to see the other near the opening of the door. Smaug took a step forward to clasp his arms around the smaller being, but stopped in mid-motion. The hobbit had taken a step back away from his body. Smaug frowned, but stayed put and waited for the hobbit to move towards him.

"I…" Bilbo started with hesitation. He had never felt this towards anyone and he didn't know how to go about it. He wanted the other, but he also wanted something else. Something more from the other and he didn't know how to ask.

Instead of letting the hobbit try to form words, Smaug moved quickly just like a snake and engulfed the smaller body. Bilbo was pressed into the naked chest that he had seen hours ago with his hands trapped between them.

"Please, let me…" Smaug muttered in the hobbit's ear. Bilbo shivered at the husky echo that had the dragon's warm breath grazing across the pointed ends of his ears. Smaug didn't know what he was asking for, but the way the smaller being looked up into his eyes told him that it was the right question to ask. His heart pounded against his ribs in a mass rhyme that would shatter his bones. Bilbo felt himself gain some height by stepping on the tip of his toes to bring himself closer to the other. Smaug's eyes dropped halfway as he leaned slightly in. Their lips were seconds from touching, but Bilbo froze as he searched for an emotion. Smaug wasn't sure what the other was looking for, but didn't care when a pair of lips claimed his own.

He had no reason to be here at this mountain anymore.

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you guys thought. Thanks!**_


	3. Sequel Prt 2

_**AN: Hello Everyone, here's the second sequel that everyone is asking for. Hope you all review. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Hope you all like.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_He had no reason to be here at this mountain anymore. _

Smaug looked down into the hobbit's eyes after they parted lips with heat and lust deep within his gaze. He waited a second before he was claiming those parted lips once again. He slipped in his tongue into the hobbit's mouth and slowly brought the other to his knees. Smaug held on tightly to the smaller hips as he guide the other further into the mountain, blindly.

They fell on a pile of gold that dug hard into the hobbit's hips and back. Smaug leaned back just the slightest to gaze deep into those warm and darkening chocolate brown eyes. A growl rumbled deep within his chest as he felt smaller fingers run through his hair before claiming those pretty parted lips below him. He felt the soft tug of fingers in his hair was he rocked his hips hard against the body below his.

He smirked as he worked his way down from the parted lips to a bared neck. He licked, sucked, and bit into the flesh leaving his mark for others to see. He felt the soft gasp and whimpers against his own neck was he lifted the hips so legs could wrap around his own hips. He thrusted upward as those legs tighten around his waist to only hear those lovely sounds that the other singed. He claimed lips so that he could feel the low rumbles of pleasure vibrate against his chest as he slowly thrusted upward. The smaller creature whimpered against his lips as fingers dug deep into his back, making blood dance down his back in small rivers.

He groaned as he pulled away as he sat up to take off the clothes that the other wore. He didn't care which state the clothes were in as he thrown them over his shoulder, but when skin was against his heated flesh, he moaned rather deep making the mountain to shake from its foundation. Smaller lips claimed his own as he felt the other roll his hips to make some kind of friction between them. He dropped the body on the pile of gold as he loomed over the other.

He ran his hands over the heated skin as his mouth wrapped around an erect nipple. His tongue swirled a dance around the nipple with small and soft nips before he switched to the other. While his mouth worked around the hobbit's nipples his hands ran over the smaller body. He felt the smaller creature whimper as he laid a soft touch among the creature's member. He left the hobbit's nipples and kissed his way down the smooth and unblemished skin. Soft touches followed his fluttered like kisses as he worked his way down to lick the length that stood proudly.

He took the hobbit inside his mouth and swallowed while his rolled his tongue around the thick member. He leaned his head back as he trilled his tongue into the slit before remerging the length into his mouth. As he rolled and twirled his tongue, Smaug trilled his fingers pass his mouth and under the hobbit's balls to slip a finger into the waiting entrance.

He thrusted his finger in and out as he curled it to strike the bundle of nerves that would have his hobbit singing like a siren. Said hobbit moaned low as he wrapped his fingers tighter around the black ink like locks as he pulled harshly as his hips bucked. Smaug smirked as he inserted another finger as he dipped his tongue into the slit of the member that's still in mouth. Thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring them as he played with the thick length in his mouth. Smaug swallowed deeply as he slid one last finger into the smaller body below him. With one last strong suck, with a pop Smaug let the glistering cock pop out of his mouth as his fingers slipped from the warmth that they were inserted in.

Bilbo moaned at the feeling of lost as those two things of Smaug were pulled away from him. He gazed down his chest to look upon the dragon turned man to pull himself up slightly. He started by planting his lips upon red tainted skin as fingers ghosted over flesh. He nipped at the junction were neck and shoulder met before he sank his teeth into the tender flesh softly. He licked and sucked leaving his own mark before he kissed his way down the narrow chest. By passing nipples, Bilbo nip at the muscles that laid before him before he ran his fingers over said muscles while his mouth went even lower. He felt the body before him stiffen while fingers combed through his curly brown hair. Bilbo wrapped his smaller hand around the length that he stopped before looking up with only his eyes as he gradually licked his way up the length. He wrapped his mouth around the cherry colored head as he felt those fingers in his hairs tighten. He felt the small motion of hips bucking as he dipped the member deeper into his mouth. It touched the back of his throat before he started to roll his tongue around the member as he gently brought his mouth up the length.

Smaug groaned deeply within his chest as he felt himself go further into the hobbit's wanting mouth. He chest vibrates with each roll of tongue that the smaller body was giving his cock. He bucked his hips as he pushed the smaller head deeper onto his cock. He felt small hands grab at his waist and a push that was slight as the echo of soft sounds of pain reached his lust induced mind. He watched how Bilbo pulled his mouth away from him before glaring softly up towards him. With an apologizing smile, Smaug pulled the hobbit upward so he could set him onto the floor. Smaug followed with a kiss before he lined himself up with the entrance that looked back at him.

Slowly, painfully slow, he entered the waiting body below him. He heard the soft whimpers that the body below him were making, but didn't care. He leaned over the body while he thrusted himself entirely into the body without a second thought. He felt arms and legs wrap tight around his waist and neck. He groaned at the heat that surrounded him as he pulled out that only his cherry colored tip was left in the body. He looked into the dazed chocolate brown eyes as he thrusted back inside the waiting body. He groaned as he repeated his thrusts while watching the hobbit.

Bilbo slammed his head back that his slender neck was exposed with a deep groan. The dragon's thrusts slammed into him over and over with enough force that it had him rocking back and forth. He rolled his hips with each renewed thrust to drive that hard cock further deeper and deeper inside him. He let out another whimper like groan when one particular thrust hit the special bundle of nerves. He was seeing stars as ever new thrust hit the bundle of nerves that had him singing for the dragon behind him.

Smaug leaned over the slender back to reach under and grab ahold his hobbit's leaking member. He grasped the length, ran his thumb over the slit as he ran his hand down the length. He felt the body below him stiffen before his name was called. The white spurt of cum landed onto the floor while Smaug gripped the exhausted hobbit's hips. He slammed into the body before he was cumming deep into said body.

He pulled out slowly as he rearranged to lie on his side while the hobbit curled up next to him. He watched the smaller body move closer to his so that he could wrap his arms around the smaller hips before snoring reached his ears. Smaug smiled softly as he moved a curl out of the way before planting a soft, lingering kiss before falling asleep next to his Bilbo.

**~Line Break~**

Bilbo woke up first with a soft groan of stiff pain that came from his lower back. He rolled over to his side to only fell something heavy lying limply on his hips. He felt himself stiffen as he opened his eyes to gaze over his shoulder. He held his breath at the scene that the dragon turned man made. Smaug laid on his side with his nose snuggled in some loose curls while his breath ghosted over Bilbo's neck. The small pull from the arm that laid across the smooth waist of the hobbit, pulled Bilbo even closer. Bilbo felt himself snuggle closer to the warm body with a small smile playing on his lips.

"You are awake." Smaug stated as he opened one eye to gaze down at his mate. _Mate_? He thought as he leaned over to give the small hobbit a kiss on the cheek. He felt the soft breathing of the smaller creature hitched as he started to move his hands over the slender flesh that was left exposed. He smirked as the body arched as his hands reached his mate's aching member.

"W-Wait." Bilbo whimpered as he felt heated hands grasp him as he placed a knuckle into his mouth. He bit down to muffle the moans that were escaping him. Smaug dipped his thumb into the slit with one last tug which had a spurt of cum landing over his hand. He pulled away with a smirk. Bilbo leaned heavily onto the chest of Smaug with a sigh. He gave the dragon turned man a weak glare.

Smaug only smiled as he started to comb his fingers through his hobbit's curly brown hair. He felt the smaller body relax further against him. He gasped something from his side without the hobbit seeing and presented it.

Bilbo looked down at the item in Smaug hand with a brow raised. The reddish tainted colored glass shined in the low embers that hung above them. A white gold clasp hung limply into his hand with a simple chain that hung at one vine and attached to the tip of one of the leaves that adored the clasp. The flower that was surrounded innocently with vines that twirled and swirled in old dwarven symbols filled the entire middle of the clasp. The flower itself was a Peony.

Bilbo smiled.

"Like?" Smaug asked once the other wasn't going to speak. The dragon looked nerves when Bilbo turned to face him with unreadable expression. Than a pair of lips claimed his and before Smaug could wrap his arms around the hobbit, said hobbit had pushed him to lay against the cooling riches. He felt the smaller body start to rub hard against his exposed member. He felt a growl ripple deep within his chest as he pulled those rolling hips harder against his. They shared a moan.

"Y-Yes I like the clasp." Bilbo whimpered against the other's ear. Smaug felt himself spill across on his chest with Bilbo following close behind.

"I'm glad." Smaug mumbled after a caught his breath. He started to stand as he looked around for the hobbit's clothes. He found them in shreds. "Sorry."

"My clothes." Bilbo whispered as he took the loose strings into his hands with a frown. "I can't just walk out there without any clothing, Smaug." Bilbo stated as he looked at the taller being. He was then given a tunic that Smaug had pulled out from somewhere. Bilbo looked down at the old, dusty tunic.

He slipped it on without a second thought where the dragon had gotten it. One sleeve fell off his shoulder and passed his fingers while the other sleeve leaned against the junction that shoulder and neck meet. The ends of the tunic fell over his hips and mid-way stopped at his thighs. Bilbo looked over towards Smaug.

The heated gaze that the other was giving him had his knees shaking and trembling. He didn't understand much of the heated emotions that the other was giving him, but the way that the other was rolling his eyes down the hobbit's body told said hobbit that the dragon wanted to take him once again among the riches. Bilbo moaned when those eyes didn't leave his body as the dragon walked slowly towards him. Smaug held a brown leather belt and as he stopped in front of the hobbit and motion for the other to turned. Bilbo shifted around and before he knew it the dragon had wrapped the belt around his waist. Hands lingered in areas that were not innocent. He was moaning softly as those hands moved further down. He felt a pair of lips plant themselves against his neck before he lost the heat that his back was encased with. He groaned at the lost as he turned to face the dragon.

"Mine." The dragon whispered as he looked over the hobbit in _his_ clothes. Bilbo blushed deeply. The dragon wrapped his arms around the hobbit and snuggled his nose into the curly hair with a small smile upon his lips. He heard the small whisper of 'yours' against his skin before lips meet.

"What about you?" Bilbo asked as he looked down the dragon's form. Said dragon followed his gaze down his body with a frown.

"I do not like to wear clothes." Smaug stated.

"If you want to come with me," Bilbo stated as he weakly glared at the dragon while pointing a finger towards the middle of the dragon's chest. "You are going to wear clothes." Smaug could only look down at the hobbit and laughed deeply. The scene that the other was making was more like a child throwing a weak tantrum, an adorable tantrum. Bilbo only strengthened his glare.

"Alright." Smaug laughed out as he turned to dress for the first time in sixty years.

_**AN: Please Review, thank you! **_


End file.
